You Belong To Me!
by Eloquent Doll
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me". A short Ron Hermione get together story. I thought the song was a perfect fit for the pair.


So I haven't written any stories in what seems like, FOREVER! So without further ado.... =]

I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! but a girl can dream ...

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
**_

Hermione looked up from her book from her place on the couch in the brightly lit common room. She'd been reading to try and keep her mind off of Ron the Prat. Who knew that would be so hard? Especially with all of the screaming coming from just outside the portrait hole! She decided the only way to get back to her reading would be to go and try to break up the fight. As soon as the portrait hole swung open Hermione wished she would have never gotten off the couch in the first place. In front of her Ron and Lavender were in the middle of a giant stand-off. Lavender was standing with her hands on her hips and her face was red. She was litterally shaking with what Hermione could only guess to be anger. Ron looked exasperated.

"Oh sure! Look who comes to your rescue! Granger! Go ahead, run to her with your stupid jokes!"

Lavender didn't even give Ron a chance to retort. She ran straight past the pair and up into the girls dorm without another word. All Hermione could do was look at the stone floor. As happy she was that the two were fighting, she did still have to civilly share a dorm with Lavander...

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Crazy, huh?" Hermione lifted her head to look him in the eyes. They couldn't help but laugh. "So what on earth did you do to make her so angry?" Hermione questioned him after they caught their breath. "I told her a joke! Well, you know how she always wants to ... ya know... attach herself to me?" Ron blushed and this time it was his turn to look toward the ground. "Well, she suggested we go up to the Astronomy tower to spend some 'quality time' together. All I did was tell her that I didn't want to chap my lips anymore!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out right. "See! If you can laugh, it's funny, right?" Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him the reason she thought it was funny was because he turned Lavender down for another of their snog sessions. "Okay, Ron! I know you have some essay to do! Which also means you'll be needing my help!" Ron walked over to where Hermione was standing and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione blushed. "Ah Hermione, what would I do without you?" They walked back into the common room.

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

When they got back into the common room, Ron remembered his bag was in his dorm and ran up the stairs to retrieve it. While she was waiting for him to return, she got out her new Ipod she got from her parents last Christmas. She pressed play and let her eyes gently close. Before she knew it, Hermione was lost in the soft melodies.

"Mione?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "Bloody Hell Ron!" Ron's jaw dropped instantly. "Since when did have a filthy mouth?" Ron quipped. "Ever since she became friends with a prat!" Hermione answered back playfully. "Aw, Mione that hurts!" They laughed and Ron noticed something coming out of her ear. "What's that?" He said pointing to the white chord. "It's just a muggle device thats used to play music. Probably the closest muggles can get to magic! Here-" She said handing him an earbud. "-just put it in your ear!" Ron raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Muggles..." but he listened none-the-less.

As soon as the earbud was in his ear, Ron could hear it. It was clearly muggle music. Hermione had let him hear some before so it was easy to discern. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but her, but he liked this type of music even more than a wizarding band. "Cool!" was all he could say. Hermione couldn't help but stare at ron. he was so enveloped into the music. It was mesmorizing. "Lavender would kill me if she knew I were listening to this! She hates muggle music. Not to mention she's not exactly your biggest fan either..."

Hermione was about to answer him when Lavander made her way back into the common room. "Speak of the devil..."Hermione mumbled. Ron looked up at her and supressed a laugh. "Won-Won, maybe I over-reacted."

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
**_

Hermione left the two alone and went to bed. She couldn't get the sight out of her mind. Ronald with his eyes closed and listening to the light sounds of the music. HER music. She smiled as she tucked herself into bed. Her and Lavender were nothing alike. That was the final truth. Ronald wanted to date someone the complete opposite of her. Make-up and short skirts. She knew it was hopeless to wish but she couldn't stop herself. Ron was all she could see herself wanting. The thought of any other guy just didn't seem to fit. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming a blissful dream. One where Ron was all hers...

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**_

Hermione awaoke that morning with a tear rolling down her cheek. She wasn't sure if it was a joyful tear from the dream or the fact that she woke up. Hermione thought of all the years she had known Ron. Other than his family, and Harry, of course, she was pretty sure she knew him quite well. She had never seen Lavander as a threat to the relationship she wanted with Ron. Obviously, somethings cannot be foreseen. Even for the brightest witch of her time.

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**_

That day during the Hogsmead visit, Hermione and Ron decided to go for a nice walk. It was a comfortable silence. The only talking was some polite conversation. Hermione saw a bench ahead and hurried towards it. Ron noticing her taking off, went after her. Hermione got to the bench and sat down. As soon as she sat and turned to see where Ron was, He slipped on a patch of ice and landed on his face. Hermione burst out laughing. "Ah shove it!" He pushed himself up and sat down next to her on the bench. She looked up at him and noticed he had snow still stuck in his vibrant red hair. All she could do was laugh and point to his hair. He reached up and swiped the snow off of his head. They both just laughed.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Hermione stopped and looked to Ron. She hadn't seen him this truely happy in so long. Or rather, since before Lavender... Could she tell him to chuck Lavender? She already knew the answer to that though. She couldn't bear to see Ron unhappy... but she just couldn't bring herself to understand something. "Ron?"

"Yeah Moine?" He asked turning toward her on the bench. "Why her?" Ron looked down, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Listen, I-"

"No, Ron!" She interrupted. "You are so different now! Before her you were my best friend, and now it seems like I'm an outsider all over again! Ron, I know you're not happy... So why do you stay with her?" It was Ron's turn to sigh. "Mione, I think you know me too much for your own good."

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Ron stood up and stretched. Hermione looked down at the few pieces of grass that managed to break through the snow. A freckled hand with long fingers came into her view. "C'mon Mione, we'd better head back before Harry notices we've gone." Hermione took his hand and pulled herself up. He made no move to pull his hand away. They walked a little while in a comfortable silence. Ron was the first to break it. "So you're coming to the Quidditch match on Saturday, right?"

"Don't I always Ron?" Hermione looked up at him and chuckled. "Of course you have." Ron mumbled.

**_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_**

The rest of the walk back to the castle was uneventful. When they reached the common room Lavender immediatly jumped on Ron. "Oh Won-Won! Where have you been all day? I've been out of my mind with worry!" Hermione didn't stay for the rest. She quickly ran up to her dorm. Ron could have swom he heard a sniffle as she ran past, but he had more annoying things to deal with at the moment.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Hermione lay on her bed staring at the canopy. All she could do was remember how close they had been just this summer. He was having so many nightmares about the brains. Late one night she was sitting on the couch in the darkened living room at the Burrow. Her mind was too restless. She'd been sitting there alone for about an hour when she heard some fumbling on the stairs. She looked up to see a very disgruntuled Ron coming down. He looked very stressed. "Ron?" She whispered. Ron slowly laid out and placed his head in her lap. She accepted it and ran her fingers through his hair. "Was it... Was it the brains again, Ron? He just nodded. Her heart ached. She would do anything to take away his pain. If only he would let her...

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Hermione came down the stairs the next morning to find Ron and Harry playing wizard chess. Ron looked up at her and smiled wide. "What did I miss?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ron stood up and ran towards Hermione. He gathered her up in his arms and swung them around. Hermione was in a daze. She didn't know what to think. Ron was hugging her. Not just a friend hug. It felt as if he was pouring all his love into this simple act. Harry laughed and left the room muttering something about "time". Ron was still holding her when she looked up into his face. "Ron, whats going on?" He just smiled widely.

"Mione, I did it! Lavender was so jealous of you. Which got me thinking... She had a right to be!" He looked as if he were going to litterally burst of happiness. "Why would she be jealous of me?" Hermione asked with a fake scoff. "Cause you're the most beautiful witch I know. Plus, I love you." He said it as if was the most simple fact there was. They were kissing before anyone could say anything else.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Hermione pulled away just long enough to say "You're mine Ron!"

_"Always, love."_

* * *

The end. reviews would be nice =]


End file.
